


Flowers

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Flowers, Lams - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Poetic, death mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: Alexander brings his lover some flowers before their New Year's kiss.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @franceder's work on tumblr: https://franceder.tumblr.com/post/169130915997/happy-new-year-lol

John had never particularly liked roses.

Something about the thorned plant, twisting and turning over in on itself until a spattered spiral of scarlet spilled out from the bud that had seemed so promising, only to lead to such a simple flower. Any flower would have been better, to John. He would have preferred a daisy, like the ones he braided into chains and placed atop Alexander’s head on bright days that fell between the cracks of sidewalk memories. Daises stopped growing between the cracks of sidewalk a long time ago. Something about pesticides from a nearby factory seeping through the air.

Sunflowers had been his favorite, though. Something about how tall they stood, no matter the weather, no matter their surroundings, made John let out those half-chuckles that Alexander had loved so dearly. All that sunflowers truly needed was the sunshine of their namesake. John had once told Alexander that the shorter, fiery man was his sunshine. 

Alexander had objected, of course. Raven hair flowed like midnight sky, not rays of light that reflected onto the curls and coils of John’s hair that often laid in half-braids. Dark eyes held stars, not a singular one. They didn’t burn. Not until tears pricked the edges of his eyes, threatening to spill out the diamonds that cut him until his eyes grew bloodshot at the sight of lilies.

At least John’s funeral had those godforsaken lilies instead of roses.

But as Alexander set down the bouquet, five roses with the thorns cut off and petals half-wilted, he did not sigh in regret, nor did he allow the tears to return to his eyes. Instead, he mustered up a broken blossom of a smile, one that refused to grow into reality. After all, it would be hard to smile as his watch beeped, signifying that midnight had arrived.

Leaning forward and ignoring the aches of his heart that shot down through his shaking hands, Alexander pressed a kiss to the top of the tombstone. He pulled away after a silent moment, a silence that John would have absolutely hated. So Alexander broke it.

“Happy new year, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments=Happy writers


End file.
